


Дом Эстранео

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Микеле Эстранео и Хибари Кёя встречаются в Болонском университете по стечению обстоятельств — но вот показать Кёе дом своей семьи Микеле решает уже по собственной воле.





	Дом Эстранео

**I**

  
_Микеле Эстранео и Хибари Кёя_  
  
— Итальянцы, — сказал Кёя, хмуро сведя брови. — Не умеют водить. Что он говорил? Было слишком быстро.  
Мике закатил глаза. Их только что обогнал на пыльной проселочной дороге истошно гудящий маленький фиат, доверху забитый ящиками с апельсинами, и водитель не поленился высунуться в правое окно, чтобы вкратце рассказать, что он думает о туристах, лезущих куда не звали на здоровенных колымагах, которые перегораживают всю дорогу. Буря эмоций и густой сицилийский акцент дополнительно усложняли понимание.  
— Мы ему не понравились, — сократил Мике пересказ.  
— Он нас обидел? — серьезно уточнил Кёя, щуря глаза вслед фиату так, будто его руки лежали не на руле полноприводного ниссана, а на пусковой панели ракетной установки. Мике немного полюбовался, потом сказал:  
— Догони его. Что ему передать?..  
Полминуты спустя он уже свешивался из своего окна и, помогая себе жестами, рассказывал владельцу фиата, как сильно тот ошибся — и насчет туристов, и насчет «не звали». В конце концов водитель захохотал и хлопнул по рулю, Мике засмеялся, помахал ему и толкнул Кёю в колено, чтобы тот прибавил скорость.  
— Я опять ничего не понял, — сообщил Кёя. — Ты тоже быстро говоришь. Он осознал свою ошибку?  
— В полной мере, — подтвердил Мике. Откинул голову на подголовник и уставился вперед, катая в ладонях апельсин, который сунул ему напоследок водитель фиата. До Четраро оставалось около сотни километров, и места вокруг уже напоминали о детстве, о бесконечных каникулах и бестолковых приключениях — и о почти забытых детских страхах. Краем глаза Мике видел, что Кёя улыбается.  
  
Самое интересное про Кёю всегда можно было увидеть только краем глаза — притворяясь, что не смотришь на него, что занят своими делами, изучаешь карту в телефоне или фотографируешь сам себя. Это Мике понял еще в самый первый день, когда они познакомились — или даже раньше, за несколько минут перед тем.  
Был август, тяжелая жара сгустилась на узких улочках Болоньи, солнце нещадно жгло камни, но в главном корпусе университета под высокими арками галереи пряталась слабая умирающая прохлада. Мике сидел прямо на каменном полу рядом с доской объявлений, которую только что окинул взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что его объявление еще не заклеили сотней новых, и задумчиво листал «Фейсбук», размышляя, не перейти ли с аналоговых технологий на цифровые. По бумажному объявлению, наклеенному на доску, приходили одни фрики, что было в общем-то неплохо, — но фрики скучные, что его совершенно не устраивало.  
Само объявление, по мнению Мике, было составлено идеально. Там сообщалось, что просторная и уютная комната сдается в квартире неподалеку от главного корпуса (и это была чистая правда), что хозяин отдает предпочтение иностранным студентам (и это тоже была правда, потому что Мике любил чужаков), и что оплата обсуждается в личном разговоре (а это была лазейка, которую Мике оставил, чтобы избавляться от неподходящих претендентов).  
Первой пришла коротко стриженая зубастая американка с веганской надписью на футболке. Осматривая квартиру, она похлопала всеми дверцами всех шкафов, спросила, как люди пользуются газовыми баллонами, высунулась по пояс в окно (два раза) и приперла Мике к стенке вопросом о том, приносит ли он в квартиру мертвую плоть животных. Случается, честно сказал Мике и облегченно выдохнул, когда американка хлопнула напоследок входной дверью.  
Потом был вежливый китаец, от которого пахло жареной селедкой. Мике попробовал представить, как будет пахнуть в квартире, если китаец решит в ней что-нибудь готовить, и заявил, что коммунальные платежи здесь очень велики, действительно очень, больше тысячи евро. Китаец дверью не хлопал и даже поклонился на прощание.  
Потом были еще несколько странных людей, и Мике уже начал думать, что зря все это затеял. Может быть, проще было бы продать наконец дом в Четраро и тратить эти деньги на жизнь, пока не подвернется что-нибудь еще. Идея была так себе, он прекрасно это знал — так что решил подождать еще немного. Или написать объявление в группу в «Фейсбуке», где новые студенты Болонского университета ищут себе жилье. Хотя тогда его телефон начал бы разрываться от бесконечных сообщений и уведомлений, а этого Мике не любил.  
Погруженный в размышления, он не сразу заметил, что в шаге от него остановился очередной иностранец — японец. За три года в университете Мике уже научился различать и самых разных азиатов, и восточных славян, и арабов, и ошибался редко — а уж японцев-то от всех остальных он умел отличать очень давно. Японец был красивый, с тонкими резкими чертами лица, и ужасно сосредоточенный. Он читал объявления, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, а Мике беззастенчиво разглядывал его снизу вверх и гадал, на каком он может быть факультете. Наконец японец что-то себе надумал и вытащил из кармана телефон. Набрал номер, сверяясь с доской объявлений, — и у Мике в руках зазвучали первые такты неубиваемого хита «Юритмикс». Японец посмотрел вниз, на него, и сразу из сосредоточенного стал очень строгим и деловитым.  
— Слушаю, — сказал Мике, принимая звонок и не отводя взгляда от японца. Тот кивнул и выключил телефон.  
— Это ты, — сказал он по-английски. — Твое объявление. — И указал телефоном на доску.  
— Ну да, — согласился Мике и поднялся на ноги, прихватив сумку. — Бывают же совпадения. Значит, ищешь жилье?  
— Хибари Кёя, — назвался японец вместо ответа. — Имя — Кёя. Хибари — фамилия.  
Наверное, его уже не раз об этом спрашивали.  
— Микеле Эстранео, — пожал плечами Мике и протянул руку. Спохватился и добавил, невольно улыбнувшись: — Микеле — имя.  
Хибари Кёя ответил на рукопожатие и задержал его пальцы в ладони. Задумчиво свел брови, шевельнул губами, будто собирался что-то сказать, но никак не мог найти нужное слово.  
— Мике, — сказал Мике раньше, чем успел почувствовать неловкость. — Можешь меня так звать. Так… — Он чуть не сказал «тебе будет удобнее», но вовремя поймал себя: — …меня все друзья называют.  
— Друзья, — повторил Хибари Кёя с непонятной интонацией. — Хорошо.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
— Тогда Кёя.  
— Договорились, — охотно согласился Мике, который вообще-то и не собирался обращаться к нему по фамилии.  
Хибари — Кёя — наконец отпустил его руку.  
— Ну что, — сказал Мике, обрывая паузу, чтобы прогнать неловкость. — Пойдем смотреть комнату?  
Кёя кивнул.  
  
— Просторно.  
 Это было первое, что он сказал, войдя в квартиру. И лучшее, что можно было сказать, подумал Мике, обводя гостиную таким взглядом, будто видел ее впервые, — вызывающую, демонстративную пустоту, в которой жалко торчали старый диван и невысокий стол перед ним, поблекшие от солнца и пыли шторы, ободранные до голого камня стены. Три года назад он выбросил отсюда почти все, что напоминало о прежней жизни: когда старенький красный минивэн закрутился на скользкой дороге и скатился с крутого склона, превратившись в мятую груду железа, из которой потом вырезали тела нейрохирурга Карло Эстранео, его второй жены Наоми, его матери и ее брата с женой и обоими сыновьями, та прежняя жизнь закончилась. Мике почти уже не помнил, как выносил из дома вещи, книги и альбомы с фотографиями, бил посуду и ломал мебель, сдирал обои со стен, обрывал занавески. Ему тогда хотелось уничтожить все, что почему-то оказалось прочнее людей; Тикуса помогал молча, ничего не спрашивая и не предлагая ничего оставить.  
— Да, мне не очень много нужно, — торопливо сказал Мике. — Но если тебе что-то…  
— Мне тоже, — сказал Кёя. Обычно Мике не любил, когда его перебивали, но сейчас, пожалуй, был даже благодарен.  
— Комната, — сказал он, указывая на приоткрытую дверь. — Окна выходят во двор, там тихо и тень. И…  
Он еще говорил, а Кёя уже толкнул дверь и осматривался. Наконец обернулся:  
— Кровать мне тоже не нужна.  
— А, — откликнулся Мике. — У тебя футон?  
Кёя так поднял бровь, словно не ожидал, что где-нибудь, кроме его родной Японии, слышали про футоны, — но все же кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Мике. — Кровать тоже можно выкинуть.  
   
Они договорились о деньгах — если это можно было назвать договором: Мике просто назвал сумму, Кёя спросил: сейчас? Мике пожал плечами: у тебя что, наличка с собой? Да, сказал Кёя и полез в карман. Потом Мике отдал ему вторые ключи и рассказал, что где на кухне, что делать, если не идет горячая вода, и в каком кафе неподалеку варят самый крепкий кофе. Я пью чай, сказал на это Кёя, подумал и уточнил: зеленый гёкуро. Это ты вряд ли найдешь поблизости, хмыкнул Мике, и Кёя коротко улыбнулся и снова кивнул: я знаю. Когда он уже собрался уйти за своими вещами, где бы они там ни были, Мике вдруг вспомнил, что хотел спросить.  
— На медицинском, — сказал Кёя, остановившись в дверном проеме. — Травматология. А ты?  
— На медиа, — ответил Мике, помолчал секунду и добавил: — Болтология.  
Смотреть, как Хибари Кёя улыбается, ему понравилось.  
  
***  
  
Апельсин сдавался неохотно, брызгал на пальцы оранжевым соком и пах на всю машину так, что кондиционер с ним не справлялся.  
— Будешь? — Мике покачал половинку на растопыренных пальцах. Кёя мотнул головой:  
— Потом руль будет липкий.  
— А ты без рук, — сказал Мике и отломал дольку. Сунул Кёе под нос, почти что ткнул в губы. Кёя скосил на него глаза, Мике не понял, с каким выражением, и приоткрыл рот.  
— Спасибо, — начал говорить он, прожевав, и чуть не поперхнулся следующей долькой, которую Мике удалось всунуть по адресу уже более ловко.  
Это было весело и в то же время беспокойно, пальцы подрагивали, и по шее бежал холодок. Мике делил дольки по справедливости, забирая каждую вторую, и пожалел, когда апельсин закончился. Кёя аккуратно слизнул с нижней губы каплю сока и вновь уставился перед собой.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Мике, чтобы не позволить молчанию сгуститься в машине. — Теперь мне нужны салфетки.  
— Посмотри там, — двинул подбородком Кёя, и Мике мизинцем дернул дверцу бардачка. Ему на колени вывалились собственные старые наушники — одно ухо уже глухое, — салфетки и пачка сигарет.  
— О. — Мике оставил салфетки себе, а сигареты и наушники закинул обратно. — Куда это вы ездили?  
— Растяпа, — пробормотал Кёя, очевидно имея в виду Гокудеру. — За светом. Он попросил привезти софиты.  
— Он тебя использует, — весело заметил Мике, вытирая руки. — Мог бы взять такси.  
Кёя усмехнулся, Мике улыбнулся тоже. То, что Кёя легко сошелся с его однокурсником Хаято Гокудерой, до сих пор слегка удивляло. По мнению Мике, человек вроде Кёи должен был начать беситься в обществе Гокудеры минут через десять: от всех этих его постоянных сигарет, непрерывной ругани, громкого голоса… Самого Мике Гокудера, правда, почти не раздражал, но знакомить его с Кёей Мике опасался. Как оказалось, зря.  
  
Вышло все само собой. Кёя тогда, кажется, еще и месяца не прожил в бывшей комнате Мике — обустроился там со своим футоном, низким столиком и ноутбуком, завел на кухне несколько заварочных чайников и набор крохотных чашек. Мике успел выяснить, что Кёя не слишком любит шум: он не жаловался и не просил вести себя потише, но Мике быстро заметил, что стоило громко хлопнуть дверью или зазвенеть посудой, и Кёя через какое-то время выходил и начинал возиться на кухне, или шел в душ, или делал что-нибудь еще — с молчаливой укоризной, как казалось Мике. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Кёя съехал, так что шумных гостей он к себе не водил. Не так уж это было и сложно — но когда загорелись сроки курсового проекта, который они делали с Гокудерой, пришлось искать места для еженедельных заседаний.  
— Я сказал, не у меня, — раздраженно говорил Мике в микрофон, движением головы об плечо поправляя наушник телефона и пытаясь поверх папки с распечатками устроить ноутбук и планшет так, чтобы вся эта кипа не поехала у него из рук. — Давай в библиотеке.  
— В библиотеке Чезаре снимает! — орал в наушнике Гокудера. — Они расставили свой ебучий свет по всему читальному залу, нахуярили проводов, и там же пишут звук, дебилы, там чихнуть нельзя! Какого хера не у тебя?  
— Мне неудобно. — Мике начал злиться; на кроссовке развязался шнурок, ключи, которые должны были висеть возле двери, опять пропали, и теперь надо было куда-то пристраивать все, что он держал в руках. — Пойдем к художникам, у них библиотека тихая.  
— Там дурь толкают, — злобно сказал Гокудера. — Какое нахер тихая, там проходной двор! Что ты выебываешься?  
— Так, ладно. — Мике остановился посреди гостиной и зажмурился, чтобы не заорать. — Я тебе перезвоню.  
Он сбросил звонок, поймав провод наушников губами: вечно приходилось так делать, если руки заняты. И только тогда обнаружил, что Кёя уже какое-то время стоит в дверях своей комнаты, прислонившись к косяку.  
— Это из-за меня? — спросил он, и Мике стало неловко.  
— Нет, — ответил он невнятно, — тьфу ты! — и выплюнул провод. — Не из-за тебя, просто… Он очень шумный. И это учебный проект, незачем делать его дома. И вообще.  
— Из-за меня, — подытожил Кёя. — Я могу уйти.  
Он явно готов был уже развернуться и исчезнуть в комнате, когда Мике отчаянно сказал:  
— Нет! То есть оставайся! То есть… — Он замялся, глядя, как Кёя смотрит на него со спокойным ожиданием. — Я думал, тебе будет неудобно, если мы будем тут кричать. И греметь посудой, и заказывать пиццу, и устраивать беспорядок, и…  
— Мне будет неудобно, — сказал Кёя, — если будет неудобно тебе.  
Оттолкнулся от косяка, подошел и выровнял ползущую вбок стопку распечаток и гаджетов в руках у Мике.  
  
Когда Гокудера пришел, позвякивая браслетами и свисающими с кармана джинсов цепочками, Кёя вежливо кивнул и ушел к себе, забрав свежезаваренный чай.  
— Кто это? — страшным шепотом спросил Гокудера, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Откуда ты его взял?  
— Жилец. — Мике пошел открыть окно пошире. — Он с медицинского.  
— Тоже наверняка дурь толкает! — немедленно вознегодовал Гокудера, но под взглядом Мике умолк, фыркнул и защелкал зажигалкой.  
  
Кёя вышел через два часа. Мике с Гокудерой уже успели пару раз наорать друг на друга, полностью переписать сценарий видеоролика, который собирались снять, и решить, что новый вариант тоже никуда не годится, заказать три маргариты и съесть полторы из них. Теперь они сидели в разных углах дивана и молча тыкали каждый в свой планшет — надо дать голове отдохнуть, сказал Гокудера и занялся просмотром «Инстаграма». Мике пожал плечами и стал заново перечитывать сценарий.  
Кёя бесшумно вышел — Мике и не заметил бы, если бы не сквозняк, взметнувший легкую занавеску, — примостил у раковины свою чайную посуду и щелкнул кнопкой чайника. И подошел к ним.  
— Привет, — пробормотал Гокудера, не отрываясь от планшета.  
— Добрый вечер, — согласился Кёя. Подошел к столу, потянул к себе открытую коробку с пиццей, ухватил кусок. То, что он научился брать пиццу правильно, складывая пополам, Мике считал своей личной заслугой.  
— А. — Гокудера покивал, бросив на него взгляд. — Угощайся.  
Приглашение было запоздалым. Кёя невозмутимо сел в кресло напротив них и занялся своей пиццей. Мике ждал, с тревогой и любопытством, сколько пройдет минут, прежде чем Гокудера сообразит, что у него появился новый, совершенно свежий собеседник.  
Ну, — подумал он, когда Гокудера вскинул голову от планшета, — по крайней мере, Кёя успел доесть.  
  
Гокудера любил в свободную минуту искать в сети статьи про цифровой детокс, сохранять их, перечитывать по несколько раз и мечтательно рассказывать всем окружающим о том, какая же, на самом деле, хорошая идея — на несколько дней отложить все устройства, отключиться от мировой сети и прислушаться к настоящему живому миру вокруг себя и внутри себя. Свои рассказы он подкреплял цитатами из статей, быстро находя их в закладках мобильного браузера.  
Кёя тоже не избежал этой участи; услышав знакомое начало — «ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, какое невообразимо огромное место в нашей жизни занимают гаджеты?» — Мике затаил дыхание и загородился сценарием. Он готов был поставить десятку на то, что Кёя с утра не проверял ни почту, ни телефон, а его плоский серый ноутбук, Мике знал точно, уже третий день лежал под стопкой медицинских журналов.  
— Нет, — сказал Кёя, глядя на Гокудеру с внимательным и совершенно не издевательским любопытством. Тот набрал в легкие воздуха и приступил.  
Мике успел разметить все сомнительные места в сценарии, когда Гокудера закончил.  
— Да, — неожиданно согласился Кёя после недолгого размышления. — Это неудобно. Однажды я забыл дома телефон, уезжая в Токио…  
— И вернулся с полпути? — подсказал Гокудера, в вечной своей манере перебивая собеседника, чтобы стремительно предложить самый очевидный, на его взгляд, вариант развития событий.  
— Нет, — неторопливо сказал Кёя. — Зачем? Но моему… заместителю пришлось приехать в Токио. Когда я ему понадобился.  
— Заместителю? — переспросил растерянно Гокудера. Мике поднял планшет повыше, чтобы спрятать дрожащие от тихого смеха губы.  
— В школьном дисциплинарном комитете, — невозмутимо пояснил Кёя. — Возникли срочные дела. Ему пришлось приехать доложить.  
— Срочные дела? — недоверчиво повторил Гокудера. — Да что за школьный комитет такой?  
Мике вспомнил, что он когда-то тоже так спрашивал — когда они только начали разговаривать. Про свой таинственный дисциплинарный комитет Кёя, казалось, говорил с большой охотой — но на самом деле, как Мике понял после нескольких уточняющих вопросов, не рассказывал почти ничего.  
— Комитет следит за порядком, — тем временем ответил Кёя Гокудере. — Это важное дело.  
— Такое важное, что аж в Токио надо докладывать, если что? — не отвязался Гокудера.  
— Если беспорядок, — спокойно уточнил Кёя. — Тогда надо.  
Гокудера покрутил головой и прищурился.  
— Так это, — вдруг сказал он. — Вы там что… смотрящие за порядком? Ну, знаешь, как это бывает.  
Про это Мике тоже спрашивал.  
— Нет, — сдержанно сказал Кёя, коротко взглянув на Мике: тоже наверняка вспомнил его расспросы. — Комитет — не мафия. Это здесь есть мафия. У нас нет. Мне она не нужна.  
Гокудера вытаращил глаза. Кёя взял еще кусок пиццы. Мике покусал губы, чтобы не засмеяться, и снова уткнулся в сценарий.  
   
Час спустя Гокудера, испробовавший все способы вызнать у Кёи, чем все-таки занимается его школьный дисциплинарный комитет, но так ничего и не добившийся, собрался уходить. Удивительно, но после этого нелепого разговора он проникся к Кёе не неприязнью, как ожидал Мике, а каким-то недоверчивым уважением. Еще больше удивляло то, что и Кёя смотрел на Гокудеру с любопытством — может быть, нашел в его настойчивости что-нибудь самурайское. На прощание они даже руки друг другу пожали.  
  
Потом, пока Кёя в очередной раз заваривал свой чай, Мике вдруг спросил, освобождая столик в гостиной от распечаток:  
— Слушай, а зачем тебя в Италию-то понесло?  
Кёя замер на мгновение, как будто Мике спросил что-то неприличное. Аккуратно накрыл крышкой заварочный чайник и только тогда ответил:  
— Просто решил, что нужно учиться.  
— Так-таки и нужно? — с легкой иронией сказал Мике. — Ты же говоришь, у тебя и дома есть важные дела. Мог бы в Токио… Как там ваш суперглавный университет называется, Тодай? Ездили бы твои заместители к тебе с докладами.  
Он и сам не мог понять, что дергает его за язык.  
— Если бы я не решил учиться за границей, — пожал плечами Кёя, то ли не заметив иронии, то ли решив пропустить ее мимо ушей, — я бы никогда не смог уехать из Намимори.  
Мике даже названия такого раньше не слышал. Наверное, какое-нибудь крохотное японское захолустье, подумал он, все сидят на футонах, расстеленных по коричневым деревянным верандам, и пьют чай из маленьких чашечек. И любуются цветущей сакурой. С тоски помереть можно.  
— А ты хотел уехать? — с внезапным сочувствием спросил он.  
— Нет. — Кёя улыбнулся как-то удивленно. — Я люблю Намимори.  
Он постоянно загонял Мике в тупик. Иногда по несколько раз за день.  
— Но тогда… — начал Мике, не зная, как задать вопрос. Кёя понял.  
— Если я не могу уехать, — сказал он со своей обычной неторопливостью, будто выстраивал слова аккуратными рядами, — значит, я остаюсь не по собственной воле. Лучше, чтобы по собственной.  
Поставил на темный деревянный поднос чайник и чашку и ушел к себе.  
  
***  
  
Двадцать километров спустя апельсином в машине все еще пахло, и от этого запаха воспоминания о коротких случайных прикосновениях — кончики пальцев к чужим твердым губам — лезли в голову сами собой. Кёя молчал, смотрел на дорогу, его руки лежали на руле расслабленно, будто дремали. Чтобы не смотреть на них неотрывно, Мике полез за телефоном. Поерзал, изгибаясь на сиденье, вытащил его из кармана джинсов. Пошевелил пальцами над иконками и ткнул в «Инстаграм».  
В «Инстаграме» Гокудера постил фотографии с какой-то космической выставки, все прискорбно одинаковые, и под каждой писал длинный комментарий. Один Мике прочитал, остальные промотал, не вникая. Пробрался сквозь десятки чужих селфи и завтраков, перелистал новости «Хаффа» и «БаззФида» и зацепился взглядом за светло-рыжие пустыни, белые низкие дома и истошно-синее, гладкое, как фаянсовое блюдо, море: Мими опять где-то путешествовала. Добрался до неизбежного селфи — Мими подмигивает, держа в руке коктейль с зонтиком, ее обнимает за плечи лохматый светловолосый парень в невнятной форме, мнет рукав платья. Мике прищурился, будто целился — как Кёя, подумалось вскользь, — и поставил «лайк».  
  
Мими путешествовала постоянно — то с оркестром, то просто так, Мике не вдавался в эти ее бесконечные переезды, слишком уж их было много. Одинаковые отели, бокалы с вином на белых скатертях, виды через бликующее, чисто вымытое стекло номера, сама Мими на фоне достопримечательностей или пейзажей, какие-то спутники, какие-то приемы, вечерние платья, серьги до плеч. Когда Мими рассказывала, Мике кивал, рассматривал очередной привезенный магнит и лепил его на холодильник. Однажды сказал: скоро место кончится, — и Мими очень серьезно ответила: давно пора купить холодильник побольше. Возможно, она даже не шутила.  
Удивительно, иногда думал Мике, как при такой легкомысленной внешности, при такой статуэточной хрупкости и наивной детской большеглазости Мими удавалось быть такой деловитой и цепкой. Этот вопрос у него возник с самого первого дня их знакомства: начался второй курс, год прошел с тех пор, как жизнь смялась в лепешку об дно неглубокого ущелья, и Мике уже мог смотреть не только в учебники и монитор ноутбука, но иногда и по сторонам. Он сидел в кафе на улице, жевал что-то и глотал кофе, листая на планшете бесконечный скучный лонгрид и иногда вскидывая глаза. Вокруг шуршала и шелестела теплая осень, по улицам бродили вперемешку туристы и студенты, и Мике провожал их рассеянным взглядом, забывая сразу же, как они пропадали из виду. А потом наконец заметил, что хорошенькая девушка за соседним столиком смотрит на него. Мике глянул в ответ вопросительно, машинально провел пальцем над губой — в кофе он испачкался, что ли? — и девушка улыбнулась и подмигнула. Мике улыбнулся ей тоже, она сложила губы в трубочку, как будто собиралась засвистеть, он поднял бровь, не понимая, она отвела глаза, и он снова уткнулся в планшет.  
Об столик стукнула донцем чашка.  
— Можно? — спросила девушка и села, пока Мике поднимал голову. Ее ярко-красное платье слегка шуршало, как будто под ним был ворох нижних юбок (потом выяснилось, что был), такие же красные губы складывались в улыбку, мохнатые длинные ресницы медленно трепетали, когда она моргала.  
— Можно, — сказал Мике, пытаясь сообразить, что ей надо; за прошедший год он многое успел забыть, особенно то, что едва начал толком понимать в прошлой, безоблачной жизни.  
— Ты итальянец? — спросила она так непринужденно, словно это был самый естественный вопрос для начала разговора, и по ее произношению Мике понял, что сама она — нет.  
— Ага, — сказал он, — а ты?  
— Я из Франции. — Она говорила с непонятной гордостью, как будто это было что-то особенное. — Играю на кларнете в вашей Опере. Меня зовут Мари Мишель, но Мими короче. Ты студент?  
— Ага, — опять сказал Мике, не решив еще, удивляет его такой неожиданный напор или забавляет.  
Мари Мишель — Мими — поджала губы, словно была чем-то недовольна.  
— В кампусе живешь?  
— Нет. — Мике опустил планшет на колено и наконец посмотрел на внезапную собеседницу внимательнее. — У меня квартира.  
— Отлично, — деловито сказала Мими и щелкнула замком сумочки. — Тогда пойдем к тебе.  
И бросила на стол мятую десятку.  
   
Час спустя, бесстыдно потягиваясь в его постели, Мими сказала:  
— Я уж думала, ты не по девочкам.  
Что это вдруг, хотел сказать Мике, но вместо этого дернул плечом:  
— Я по всем.  
— А «все»- то в курсе? — насмешливо спросила Мими, но насмешка была не злой, и Мике рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Ну, ты же вот заметила.  
— Я вообще-то не по студентам, — непоследовательно и серьезно сообщила Мими. — Толку с них.  
— С них? — повторил Мике.  
— С вас, — засмеялась Мими. — Но ты мне просто понравился. Можешь даже не платить за мое такси.  
Ее откровенная и бессовестная меркантильность развлекала Мике и тогда, и потом. Каждый раз, как Мими приезжала с гастролей — или из очередной поездки с кем-нибудь, с кого, в отличие от студентов, был толк, она звонила в его дверь — часто без предупреждения — и через минуту торопливых поцелуев они уже падали на кровать, избавляясь от ее шуршащих платьев, джинсов и футболок Мике, белья («нет, чулки оставь» — «все вы так говорите, а ты знаешь, сколько они стоят?»), бросая это все вперемешку на пол и отпихивая одеяло. Потом Мими валялась, закинув идеально ровные ноги с тонкими щиколотками на стену над изголовьем, и рассказывала, как провела время, насколько дорогими были отели и ужины, во что обошлись спутнику подарки и развлечения и хорош ли он был в постели. Мике щелкал резинкой ее чулка и слушал, не задавая вопросов, но и не скучая.  
Потом Мими шла, не одеваясь, в душ, возвращалась, подбирала с пола платье и ругалась, что у Мике опять пыльно, требовала застегнуть ей молнию сзади и исчезала таким же стремительным маленьким вихрем, как появилась. Их обоих это вполне устраивало. А потом появился Кёя.  
  
Получилось так: Мими пришла, как обычно, без звонка и сообщения, привычно повисла у Мике на шее, сбрасывая туфли и мгновенно уменьшаясь в росте, и Мике подхватил ее, тоже привычно. Хотел толкнуть входную дверь, чтобы защелкнулся замок, но не успел: вошел Кёя, такой невозмутимый, словно привык, что дверь в квартиру всегда стоит полуоткрытой.  
— Привет, — сказал он, и Мике показалось, насколько он мог увидеть из-за Мими, что Кёино лицо непонятно дрогнуло.  
— Привет, — ответил Мике. Мими обернулась в его руках и тоже сказала «привет». Кёя кивнул и ушел к себе.  
— О, — сказала Мими, расцепляя руки на шее Мике и нащупывая ногой пол. Мике выпустил ее, остался неловко стоять посреди гостиной.  
— Ты что же, сменил канал? — спросила Мими по-французски. Мике знал пару сотен слов, большую часть из них — от самой Мими, но тут не понять было сложно. С чего ты взяла, — подумал он, — ерунда какая. Вспомнил дрогнувшее Кёино лицо и сказал, тоже по-французски:  
— Да.  
— Пф, — сказала Мими и, держась за его руку, влезла в туфли. — А он ничего. Если передумаешь, звони.  
Поцеловала его и щелкнула дверным замком.  
Глупо вышло, — подумал Мике, — Мими вечно говорит какие-нибудь глупости, у нее выходит, что все со всеми спят, или хотят переспать, или уже переспали и разбежались, и при чем здесь вообще Кёя. Хорошо, что он наверняка не знает французского.  
  
***  
  
Телефон в руках зажужжал и завибрировал.  
— Привет, — сказал Дино Каваллоне, когда Мике принял звонок. — Я тут снова проездом в Болонье.  
— А нас там нет, — сообщил Мике, подмигнул Кёе и одними губами показал: Дино. Кёя возвел глаза к небу.  
— О, как неудачно. — Дино, кажется, не особо расстроился. — А где вы, если это не страшная тайна?  
— Ну, — начал Мике, покосился на навигатор. — Мы километрах в сорока от Четраро. Но это не приглашение.  
— Храни меня Мадонна от таких приглашений, — засмеялся Дино, — далековато вышло бы добираться.  
Потом посерьезнел:  
— Значит, решил-таки съездить?  
Кёя бы, наверное, ответил: «Не твое дело», — подумал Мике, дергая бело-голубую нитку из лохматого края дыры над коленом. Но это был Дино Каваллоне, и дом Эстранео в Четраро был не то чтобы совсем уж не его делом, так что Мике просто сказал:  
— Ну да, почему нет.  
— И действительно, — пробормотал Дино таким тоном, что Мике сразу вспомнил, как говорил: «Мне этот дом не нужен», «Скажи, как его отписать муниципалитету» и даже «Я поеду и сожгу его, клянусь тебе, я его сожгу». Дино тогда поднимал глаза от документов, щелкал туда-сюда кнопкой ручки и наконец отвечал: «Микеле, не нужно ничего решать сейчас».  
  
Дино занимался его наследством.  
Раньше дела Карло Эстранео — и его родителей, и других родственников — вел Каваллоне-старший. Но он умер за год до того, и Дино, которому тогда было двадцать три, принял его дела и его клиентов, особенно тех, с которыми Каваллоне-старший много лет дружил. И еще год Дино общался в основном с отцом Мике, да и то по телефону, а потом — потом приехал в Болонью. Появился в дверях, кивнул Тикусе, прикоснулся к плечу Мике — и тотчас же убрал руку, когда тот шарахнулся в сторону. Ни слова не сказал по поводу разгромленной квартиры, стряхнул с дивана какие-то обломки, сел и развернул бумаги. И вскинул глаза:  
— Микеле, Тикуса, я должен ознакомить вас с завещаниями ваших близких.  
— Что, — спросил Мике хрипло, — вот прямо сейчас?  
Дино кивнул, плотно сжав губы. Достал из кармана нелепо большие очки, нацепил на нос и подтянул к себе верхний лист.  
  
Наследство оказалось небольшим и неудобным. То есть Мике не хотел вообще никакого, одна мысль о том, что отца, бабушки Имельды и остальных больше нет, а ему достались какие-то их вещи и деньги, которые не перестали существовать с их смертью, вызывала такое же черное жгучее бешенство, как то, что заставило его разнести квартиру. Но потом, гораздо позже, когда он согласился выслушать Дино еще раз и даже что-то понял, выяснилось, что он получил квартиру в Болонье и дом в Четраро вместе со всем, что там было, и еще какие-то небольшие деньги, которые, как сказал Дино, по большей части уйдут на его учебу и на оплату счетов за дом и за квартиру, и лучше бы Мике не тратить их ни на что другое, пока он не начал зарабатывать сам, иначе с долгами за дом он потом будет расплачиваться много лет. Мике твердил, что ему этот дом не нужен, что лучше его продать — даже не заходя туда, думал он, даже не открывая калитку в заросший сад, а потом скрипучие двойные двери в сумрачный холл или заднюю дверь в кухню, не видя тяжелых кухонных шкафов с любимой бело-голубой посудой бабушки Имельды, и других шкафов, по всему дому — с постельным бельем, и одеждой, и кружевами, и столовым серебром, и книгами, и старыми елочными игрушками, и альбомами с фотографиями, и всем, что теперь никому больше не принадлежит и никому не нужно. Дино отвечал: не спеши, это дом твоей семьи, и если ты сейчас продашь его, то потом наверняка пожалеешь, это тебе не посуду из окна выкинуть, Микеле.  
Дино же позаботился о том, чтобы в доме появилась сигнализация, и теперь местная полиция следила, чтобы никто туда не влез. А Мике так и не мог себя заставить — ни принять какое-нибудь решение, ни даже доехать до Четраро и взглянуть на дом. До недавнего времени.  
  
Вообще, если подумать, за то, что Кёя заинтересовался старым домом в тихом местечке, стоило бы сказать спасибо именно Дино. В очередной раз оказавшись в Болонье, он, как всегда, заявил, что придет в гости, — и Мике, как всегда, не стал спорить. Написал Кёе сообщение: ко мне зайдет приятель с ужином, если хочешь, присоединяйся, если нет, мы постараемся не мешать. Он все еще пытался соблюдать какие-то правила вежливости, не втягивать Кёю в свои дела, и в свои компании, и в свое хаотическое, непредсказуемое существование. Или просто не замечал, что Кёя уже втянулся?.. Кёя кратко ответил «понял», как отвечал чаще всего, и это могло значить что угодно. Кто тут еще был более непредсказуемым.  
  
Дино явился с горой еды и парой упаковок пива, совершенно не удивился, обнаружив в гостиной еще и Кёю, который на этот раз решил не прятаться у себя, — и немедленно проявил к нему тот мягкий, теплый интерес, который проявлял ко всем, кого видел рядом с Мике. Порой Мике казалось, что Дино как будто назначил себя его опекуном — хотя в опекунах Микеле Эстранео не нуждался.  
В ответ на этот интерес — ненавязчивый, но совершенно искренний — Кёя стал вдруг холодно и отстраненно вежливым. Он соглашался с тем, что Болонья — прекрасный город, а медицинский факультет университета — возможно, лучший в Италии, невозмутимо пояснял, в чем суть любования сакурой и чайной церемонии, и в целом вел себя так, словно присутствовал на каком-нибудь приеме в высшем свете. Ему только парадного кимоно не хватает, подумал Мике, пока наблюдал исподтишка за тем, как Дино раздражается, чувствуя, что его обаяние в этот раз не достигает цели. Думать о Кёе в кимоно оказалось неожиданно интересно, и Мике почти уже собрался развить эту мысль, когда Дино вдруг решил переключиться на него и сказал, как говорил всегда:  
— Кстати, с домом все в порядке. Он под охраной, и там даже уборку делают иногда. Если вдруг соберешься…  
— У тебя есть дом? — перебил его Кёя, глядя на Мике с любопытством.  
— Вроде того, — неохотно сказал тот и состроил Дино страшную рожу.  
— Прекрасный дом в Калабрии, — весело сказал Дино, будто мстил за что-то. — Очень старый, в маленьком приморском местечке, вам бы там наверняка понравилось, Кёя. Вы бы увидели настоящее, не туристическое очарование старины. По крайней мере, так пишут в путеводителях.  
— Завалил бы ты, — пробормотал Мике вполголоса, надеясь, что со сниженной лексикой Кёя в полной мере незнаком. Дино сделал вид, что ничего не расслышал, и продолжил рассказывать Кёе про Четраро — теперь, когда Кёя наконец проявил хоть какой-то интерес к собеседнику, Дино не собирался упускать нить беседы. Наверное, он был хорошим адвокатом — но иногда Мике его просто ненавидел.  
  
— И как он тебе? — спросил Мике, когда Дино ушел. Они собирали в мусорный мешок пустые пивные банки, сбрасывали с тарелок остатки еды. Если бы не Кёя, он бы оставил все как есть и пошел спать — беспорядок ему не мешал. Когда-то мусор раздражал Тикусу, и тот молча убирался сам, а потом, когда Тикуса уехал, Мике наводил порядок от случая к случаю, когда что-нибудь начинало пахнуть или когда должны были зайти гости. Но теперь он знал: если не убрать последствия ужина, их уберет Кёя, и это будет как-то некрасиво — Дино был приятелем Мике и приходил к нему, и то, что Кёе было интересно с ними посидеть, еще не значит, что он должен прибираться за всеми.  
— Как его фамилия? — откликнулся Кёя, подал контейнер из-под курицы по-милански. — Он похож.  
Мике моргнул, не поняв сразу.  
— Кавалло, — сказал Кёя, — лошадь, да?  
У него получалось больше похоже на «Каварро», но теперь Мике хотя бы понял, что он имел в виду, и хмыкнул. У Дино не было в лице ничего лошадиного, или еще, бывает, так говорят про зубы — тоже ничего похожего. Но то, как он порой взглядывал из-под челки, хитро и дружелюбно, пожалуй, действительно о чем-то таком напоминало.  
— Он тебе понравился? — уточнил зачем-то Мике. — Ты же любишь животных.  
Это было предположение, основанное на наблюдениях. Ничейного серого кота с драным ухом, который раньше жил на улице, Кёя раскормил до лоснящегося благополучия. Теперь этот кот считал, что живет возле квартиры Мике, и никто даже не пытался его переубедить. Мике как-то спросил, не пора ли пустить его в квартиру, но Кёя удивился: зачем, он ведь не домашний. Кот и правда не рвался стать домашним, даже в дверь протиснуться никогда не пытался, просто сидел на лестнице и с достоинством ожидал ужина. Еще Кёя иногда кормил птиц на пьяццо Маджоре, но как-то без особой симпатии, и то и дело отгонял голубей, чтобы предоставить больше возможностей воробьям, хотя по мнению Мике, воробьи и так бы не пропали.  
— Хищных, — серьезно ответил Кёя. — Лошади не хищные.  
Значило ли это, что ему не понравился Дино, или только то, что он сказал — что любит хищных животных, — понять было невозможно. Но Мике уже интересовало другое; выпитое пиво подталкивало задавать глупые вопросы.  
— А я? — спросил он, и только спросив, понял, как это звучит: «А я тебе нравлюсь?». Быстро уточнил: — Я похож на какое-нибудь животное?  
Кёя задумался — стоял посреди гостиной с комком коричневых бумажных пакетов в руках и размышлял, очень серьезно, сведя к переносице брови. Мике тоже стоял, качая в пальцах жестяную банку, и ждал, и молчание с каждой секундой становилось все более неловким, будто он спросил какую-то вопиющую глупость. Когда-то бабушка Росальба говорила, что Мике похож на котенка, из тех, что лезут повсюду, уверенные, что их везде ждут, а потом засыпают прямо там, куда залезли. Мике смеялся, говорил «мяу» и делал такие глаза, будто выпрашивал молоко, и тогда бабушка Росальба тоже смеялась.  
— На птицу, — вдруг сказал Кёя и задумался снова. — Не знаю, на какую. Ты делаешь так.  
Он вдруг резко повернул голову, скосил глаз — и Мике с удивлением узнал в его движении свое собственное, почти неосознанное: он действительно так делал, когда его окликали, или когда за спиной происходило что-то интересное, или когда он хотел показать, что слушает, хотя и смотрит при этом в другую сторону.  
— И вот так, — сказал Кёя, наклонил голову к плечу, прикрыв глаза, и едва заметно, самыми краешками губ, улыбнулся. И это движение Мике тоже узнал, как будто почувствовал эту улыбку на собственном лице, ощутил напряжение мускулов в шее.  
— Выглядит опасно, — спокойно сказал Кёя и покачал в руке смятые пакеты, показывая, что хочет бросить их в мусорный мешок. Мике машинально подставил мешок, и, пока бумажный мяч с шуршанием проваливался в складки полиэтилена, подумал: опасно? Это значит, что я похож на хищную птицу?..  
  
Кёя тем временем, похоже, думал совсем о другом.  
— Ты его не любишь, — вдруг сказал он. — Тот дом, о котором говорил Каваро… Дино. Почему?  
Мике нахмурился, и Кёя добавил:  
— Потому что ты был там счастлив?  
Это было неожиданно больно. Мике почувствовал, как глубоко внутри вскипают слезы, и разозлился.  
— Там жили бабушка Имельда, бабушка Росальба, дедушка Антонио, дядя Абеле и дядя Орсо, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — А потом они все умерли, и теперь он мой. Поэтому я не люблю этот дом.  
Он отвернулся, смаргивая жгучую влагу с ресниц. Кёя молчал. Он молчал так долго, что Мике оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Кёя все еще здесь.  
Кёя смотрел в темное окно, провожал глазами скользящие по стеклу блики света.  
— У меня тоже так, — наконец сказал он. — Такой дом. Иногда мне кажется, будто все, кто умер, по-прежнему там.  
— Поэтому ты уехал сюда? — Мике не мог не вернуть болезненный укол; получилось слишком зло, но словно бы прошло мимо цели. Кёя просто качнул головой:  
— Нет. Я по ним скучаю. А сюда я поехал учиться. Я же говорил.  
Теперь настала очередь Мике молчать. Когда молчание стало то ли невежливым, то ли невыносимым, он сказал:  
— Съездим. Я покажу тебе дом Эстранео.  
Наверное, на его лицо набежала тень, или Кёя сегодня был слишком уж наблюдателен — но он вдруг оказался рядом, забрал у Мике пакет с мусором и, глядя внимательно и строго, сказал:  
— Почему еще?  
— Что? — не понял Мике.  
— Есть еще причины, — сказал Кёя. — Почему ты туда не хочешь.  
Мике оторопел. Выпустил из рук пакет, проследил, как Кёя относит его к входной двери. Потом оглянулся на стол — там стояли две банки пива, найденные во время уборки под картонными упаковками от еды. Это было очень кстати.  
— Да, — сказал Мике. — Есть еще одна причина.  
До сих пор он никому об этом не рассказывал.  
  
  
**II**  
   
_Сны Микеле Эстранео_  
  
Кажется, ему только-только исполнилось шесть, когда это случилось впервые. Он успел уже привыкнуть к бесконечному лету в старом особняке, принадлежавшем семье Эстранео с какой-то невообразимой древности, — как Мике ни силился, запомнить всех этих прапрапрадедов он не мог. Ему хватало и тех, кто жил в доме сейчас, — бабушки Имельды и ее брата дедушки Антонио, еще одной бабушки, Росальбы, жены Антонио, и их сыновей, которые приходились Мике дядьями, — Абеле и Орсо. Других детей в доме не было, и все внимание сосредоточилось на Мике, обрушилось на него водопадом подарков и развлечений — горами канноли с рикоттой, которые таяли во рту, пока бабушка Имельда смотрела, как он ест, и кучками хрустящего печенья с апельсиновой цедрой, которое пекла бабушка Росальба и подкладывала в такие места, где Мике мог его случайно найти, и прогулками по Четраро и окрестностям на мотоцикле дяди Абеле, и на мопеде дяди Орсо, и на маленьком пикапе дедушки Антонио, выпускавшем за собой облака дыма, которые долго висели в горячем и неподвижном летнем воздухе. Мике уже полностью смирился с тем, что отец оставил его на все лето, улетел куда-то далеко-далеко, может быть, в Америку, чтобы делать там исследования, — Мике не знал, что это значит, но звучало солидно, и обе бабушки явно очень этим гордились. Он пытался расспросить, что такое «исследование», и бабушка Имельда сказала: «Карло изучает людские головы». Мике полохматил собственный затылок, не понимая, что там такого изучать, разве что почему так странно растут волосы, ни у кого больше нет такого хохолка на макушке, а у него есть. Тогда бабушка Росальба засмеялась и сказала: «То, что внутри головы, котенок, не снаружи». Мике решил потом переспросить у отца, что такое интересное может быть внутри головы, и задумался над этим, и думал до вечера, отвлекаясь на все подряд и снова возвращаясь к размышлениям. Вечером бабушка Имельда уложила его в постель, перекрестила на ночь, открыла окно, чтобы в комнату шуршал сад и пели ночные птицы, выключила свет и ушла. Мике закрыл глаза, попросил деву Марию присмотреть за мамой на небесах, как просил каждый вечер, и если можно, устроить так, чтобы отец все-таки не уезжал надолго, разве в Италии нет голов, которые он мог бы исследовать?.. — и уснул. Тогда это все и началось.  
  
Злой белый свет жег глаза, вышибал слезы. Мике сощурился, и из света проступили темные фигуры, склонились над ним. Ты уверен, Карло? — спросила одна из них голосом бабушки Имельды. Мике никогда не слышал, чтобы бабушка говорила так устало и равнодушно. Это наш шанс, ответил голос отца, тоже усталый и почти чужой, на других я особо не рассчитываю. Над Мике нависло его лицо — знакомое и страшное, почему-то все исчерченное шрамами, — потом исчезло, наверное, отец выпрямился. Что случилось, хотел спросить Мике, почему вы такие, — но вместо этого закричал и рванулся, только теперь поняв, что его что-то крепко держит за руки и за ноги, что-то холодное и широкое давит на лоб. Абеле, успокой его, скомандовала бабушка Имельда, и из ослепительного света вынырнул дядя Абеле в зеленой медицинской одежде, в его руках был шприц, а лицо тоже было как будто чужое, мрачное и землистое. Мике захлебнулся воздухом и закричал снова, и кричал, пока свет перед глазами не погас. Ужас вытолкнул его в предутренний сумрак, полный шороха апельсиновых деревьев в саду. Громко сопело и возилось в траве неизвестное мелкое животное, от окна тянуло прохладой. Мике шмыгнул носом и понял, что плакал во сне.  
  
Бабушкам он ничего не сказал. Иногда они сами рассказывали сны — но совсем другие, простые и понятные. Мне снилось, что Катарина принесла мне курицу, а гляжу — это голубь, смеялась бабушка Росальба, замешивая тесто для печенья, представляешь, Има, это все потому, что она вечно обсчитывает в своей лавке, да?.. Конечно, авторитетно отвечала бабушка Имельда, я всякий раз под пятницу вижу, как она вырезает мелочь из листьев померанца и в кассу подкидывает, и что ты думаешь, Роса, хоть бы кто заметил.  
Если бы Мике рассказал, что ему снилось, они бы, наверное, всполошились или расстроились, решили, что он на что-то обижен или что ему не по вкусу их канноли и ризотто. Или обсудили бы с соседками, что Микеле приснился ужасный кошмар и не нужно ли показать ребёнка доктору. Мике подумал немного, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло и вытирая щеки об подушку, и решил ничего не говорить. К позднему утру сон размылся до бледной тени, а к обеду забылся совсем — после обеда дядя Орсо обещал отвезти Мике на озеро и показать головастиков, и это было куда важнее глупых снов. Мике был абсолютно в этом уверен до самого вечера — но когда бабушка Росальба поправила ему одеяло и напомнила пожелать спокойной ночи деве Марии, ему вдруг стало зябко и неуютно. Щелкнул выключатель, защебетала в саду птица, Мике закрыл глаза и подумал: ведь не бывает так, чтобы все сны были про одно и то же?..  
Оказалось, что бывает.  
  
Потом, вспоминая то время, он всякий раз удивлялся: почему он так и не рассказал об этих снах никому из взрослых? Ребенком он мог опасаться, что не сумеет объяснить происходящего, — или это теперь ему казалось, что боялся он именно этого, а в шесть-то лет причины были совсем другими. Но потом, когда ему было восемь?.. Десять?.. Если не бабушки, то отец или дядя Абеле наверняка бы внимательно его выслушали и не стали бы говорить: «Что за глупости, Мике, у всех бывают плохие сны». Может быть, отец бы даже заинтересовался. Мике смутно представлял себе, что относится к области занятий отца, а что нет — но расскажи он про сны, которые приходят в одном и том же месте и никогда не повторяются нигде больше, отец наверняка нашел бы это по меньшей мере странным. Однако Мике молчал — при всей своей тогдашней готовности бесконечно рассказывать всем и каждому о своих делах, о том, как он ходил в клинику дяди Абеле и смотрел, как тот лечит щенка со сломанной лапой, и о том, как дядя Орсо умеет делать кораблики из коры и запускать их по ручью, и о том, что его отец «делает исследования», а мама смотрит с неба и улыбается, — про сны он не говорил почти ни с кем. Только с тем, кого они тоже задели и кому не надо было ничего объяснять. То есть с Тикусой.  
  
Сперва Мике думал, что они с Тикусой не подружатся. Все было против этого. Тикуса почти не говорил по-итальянски, а Мике не очень хорошо знал английский, о японском и речи не шло. Тикуса вообще не особенно любил разговаривать, и непохоже было, чтобы он хоть сколько-то интересовался сводным братом. И в конце концов, Тикуса был сыном Наоми (Наоми-сан, Микеле, называй ее так, ей будет приятно), на которой неожиданно для всех женился отец во время очередной поездки в Америку, когда Мике исполнилось восемь и с его дня рождения не прошло и недели.  
— Карло совсем ума лишился, — сказала тогда бабушка Имельда, проливая молоко мимо стакана Мике. — Японка!.. Кто она такая?  
— Его коллега, — пожал плечами дедушка Антонио, принесший эти новости на просторную и светлую, хотя и немного запущенную кухню семейного дома. — Работают вместе, давно уже.  
— Может, она красотка, — беспечно предположила бабушка Росальба и отобрала у Имельды кувшин с молоком. — Успокойся, Има, что же Карло теперь — до смерти одному, сколько лет уж…  
Дедушка Антонио вдруг закашлялся, и они все как будто вспомнили, что Мике сидит тут же и выкладывает из еще теплого печенья неровную пирамидку на краю стола, дожидаясь, пока ему придвинут молоко.  
— Вот, — сказала бабушка Имельда после недолгого молчания, — твой отец привезет из Америки новую жену, Микеле, но ты ей наверняка понравишься.  
— Има!.. — сказала бабушка Росальба, и тут дедушка Антонио вставил:  
— У нее и свой сын есть.  
— Анто!.. — сказала бабушка Росальба, и все они уставились друг на друга так, будто одновременно осуждали друг друга и очень хотели поговорить.  
— Я пойду в сад, — сказал Мике и сполз со стула. Прихватил книжку про летающих собак, которая лежала на буфете, потому что бабушка Имельда не разрешала читать за едой, сунул ее под мышку, взял стакан с молоком и сгреб со стола печенье, сколько поместилось в карманы. Бабушки и дедушка, кажется, были так удивлены новостями, что никто даже не сказал ему ничего про еду и книжку, и Мике тихонько, чтобы ничего не разлить и не уронить, убрел из кухни в сад. Там он сложил летающих собак на траву, высыпал сверху печенье, устроил стакан рядом с плитками дорожки — на него сразу нацелился толстый рыжий Джино, сидевший под гарденией в ожидании манны небесной, но Мике никогда не было жалко поделиться чем-нибудь с Джино, — и прокрался к открытому окну кухни. Прижался к самой стене под окном, чтобы его не заметили, и прислушался.  
— …ровесник-то ровесник, — говорила бабушка Имельда, — а ведь японец он, что Микеле с ним делать? Они даже поговорить не смогут.  
— На английском поговорят, — невозмутимо ответил дедушка Антонио. — Мике знает стишки про Матушку Гусыню.  
— Анто, какие стишки, — вскипела бабушка Имельда, — право слово, ты сам как дитя малое. А у Карло совсем дыра в голове, собрался нам подкинуть…  
— Има, — укоризненно сказала бабушка Росальба, — ребенок есть ребенок, японец он или нет. Раз уж этим докторам наук не до него, тут хоть голодным не останется.  
Мике зажмурился и потряс головой. Жизнь изменилась так внезапно — он не знал, что и думать. Над ним гудели голоса, стало понятно, что отец и его японская жена едут еще куда-то по своим научным делам и хотят заехать в Четраро, познакомить всю семью и оставить тут японского мальчика, ровесника Мике. То, что какая-то незнакомая женщина и ее незнакомый сын теперь тоже семья, в голове укладывалось плохо. Мике потер кулаком угол глаза, проверяя, не катятся ли случайно слезы, но слезы не катились — тревогу заглушало любопытство. До сих пор он встречал только итальянских мальчиков и девочек — то есть иностранных тоже видел, но издалека, и они держались за руки родителей, и так смотрели по сторонам, как будто впервые увидели все вокруг, и им было совершенно не до Мике. Надо разузнать побольше про Японию, решил Мике, чтобы нашлось о чем поговорить.  
  
Разговаривать с Тикусой вначале было непросто. Маленький, темноглазый и черноволосый, в толстых очках, он хмуро на всех косился и жался к боку Наоми-сан. Та оказалась очень красивой и сразу пришлась Мике по душе — а вот Тикуса, похоже, совсем не был рад знакомству и как будто не стремился ни дружить с Мике, ни оставаться в Четраро.  
Все же остаться ему пришлось. Мике ответственно пообещал Наоми-сан, которая на английском разговаривала быстро и сложно, а на итальянском — медленно и понятно, что присмотрит за Тикусой и постарается, чтобы ему здесь все понравилось, получил одобрительное похлопывание по макушке от отца и согласные кивки от бабушек, помахал вслед отцовой машине и повел Тикусу наверх, в свою комнату, где к приезду нового братца поставили вторую кровать. Тикуса молча все осмотрел, молча примостил у изголовья рюкзак, снял одежду, аккуратно сложил ее на стуле рядом, сверху положил очки. Зачем-то поклонился Мике, сложив ладони у груди, и залез под одеяло. Когда бабушка Имельда пришла пожелать им спокойной ночи, он уже спал — или делал вид, что спит.  
— Умаялся, — шепнула бабушка Имельда, перекрестила и его тоже — наверное, на всякий случай, неизвестно было, знаком ли Тикуса с Мадонной, — но целовать в лоб, как Мике, не стала. Когда она ушла, Мике свернулся под одеялом в клубок, подумал, что, может быть, завтра новый братец станет поразговорчивее, и уснул. Из очередного гадкого сна, давно уже привычного, его выдернул шорох и всхлип. Он вскинулся, сел на кровати — и увидел в блеклом свете раннего утра, что Тикуса тоже сидит, прижавшись к стене и натянув на голову одеяло, и смотрит в пустоту широко открытыми глазами.  
— Что? — спросил Мике. Где-то в животе зашевелилось скверное предчувствие. Тикуса медленно перевел взгляд, моргнул. Покачал головой и завернулся в одеяло поплотнее.  
— Сон? — предположил Мике, полохматил волосы, вспоминая, и повторил по-английски: — Плохой сон?  
Тикуса подумал секунду и медленно кивнул. Его глаза без очков казались очень большими и совершенно невидящими.  
— Про что? — требовательно спросил Мике.  
Тикуса качнулся вперед-назад, словно решал, стоит ли что-то говорить. Произнес несколько слов по-японски, увидел, что Мике разводит руками, и потянулся к изголовью своей кровати, туда, где оставил вечером неразобранный рюкзачок. Дернул молнию, порылся и достал альбом и карандаши. Взглянул на Мике вопросительно. Мике кивнул, поднялся и, накинув одеяло, как мантию, присел рядом с Тикусой.  
Рисовал тот не слишком-то хорошо, но сквозь торопливые неуверенные штрихи Мике разглядел то, что из ночи в ночь видел сам. Медицинскую одежду, скальпели, кресла с ремнями, круглые яркие лампы.  
Когда Тикуса оторвался от альбома и поднял голову, Мике серьезно кивнул. И, не зная, что и как сказать, протянул руку и осторожно погладил Тикусу по плечу. Наверное, тот решил, что новоявленный братец его просто утешает, — потому что со злым лицом шарахнулся в сторону, роняя альбом и рассыпая карандаши.  
— Нет-нет! — торопливо сказал Мике. — Я верю! Я тоже!.. — но Тикуса не понимал итальянского, как сам Мике не понял японского парой минут раньше, и оставалось только потянуться за альбомом и подобрать наугад несколько карандашей.  
  
Когда бабушка Имельда пришла их будить, Мике уже успел с помощью рисунков и нескольких английских слов объяснить, что на самом деле бабушки, дедушка и дяди ничего такого не делают и ничего не знают, и не надо им говорить. С этим Тикуса, к счастью, согласился.  
— Рисуете? — обрадовалась бабушка Имельда, увидев их сидящими рядом на одной кровати. — Вот молодцы, Микеле, Тикуса! А завтрак? Будете завтракать?  
Она говорила так громко и раздельно, будто это должно было помочь Тикусе сразу понять все слова. Мике быстро нарисовал на краю захваченного чудовищами листа стакан молока и что-то похожее на бутерброд, и Тикуса с облегчением закивал.  
После завтрака они нашли в кабинете дедушки Антонио итальяно-английский словарь. Англо-японский, хотя и совсем простой, обнаружился у Тикусы в рюкзаке.  
  
Потом Мике думал, что никогда бы не смог выучить японский так быстро и незаметно для себя, если бы у них с названым братом не было общей тайны. Однажды он сказал об этом Тикусе, и тот молча кивнул — подразумевая, наверное, итальянский, который он тоже выучил стремительно.  
  
Вскоре они уже болтали без всяких помех, между собой общаясь на дикой смеси японского и итальянского с вкраплениями английского и легко перескакивая с одного языка на другой, когда надо было разговаривать со взрослыми. Они успели построить множество теорий о снах, которые видели, и обменяться всем, что успели запомнить; они пришли к выводу, что там, в этих снах, над ними ставили опыты, и опыты были разные, так что Мике редко видел Тикусу во сне, а Тикуса не видел или не запоминал Мике. Ни один из них так и не понял, чего хотели добиться их мучители — которых Мике старался не называть именами родных, а Тикуса, то ли из вежливости, то ли из опасений, просто звал «они», не разделяя на отдельных людей. Его, как он рассказывал, заставляли далеко смотреть и хорошо целиться, проверяя, удалось ли то, что «они» сделали с его головой. Мике не всегда мог описать словами, что происходило с ним во сне, но к девяти годам завел привычку тереть лоб над правым глазом или прикрывать его ладонью, чтобы смотреть только левым. Папа даже встревожился и спрашивал, не болит ли у него голова.  
Наяву она не болела.  
  
Когда Мике исполнилось десять, сны закончились — неожиданно и страшно.  
В одну из тихих летних ночей, наполненных щебетом птиц и треском цикад, Мике уснул в знакомую тоскливую белизну лаборатории — теперь он знал это слово — и почувствовал, что в одном из креплений, державших его запястья, шатается раскачавшийся винт. Тот, кем он был во сне, тоже это знал — и незаметно двигал рукой, ослабляя крепление еще больше. Потом он стиснул зубы, рванулся — Мике стало больно, когда железо ссадило кожу с запястья и кисти, — и мгновение спустя их обоих захлестнула, как высокая волна, обжигающая черная злоба, неся с собой кровь, огонь и смерть.  
Потом Мике плакал, сидя на кровати, и тер совершенно чистую, без всяких ссадин руку, а Тикуса обнимал его и тоже хлюпал носом.  
— Мы ушли, — шептал он то по-итальянски, то по-японски, — они ушли. Теперь все хорошо, слышишь, Мике-онии-сан?  
«Старшим братом» по-японски он звал Мике только когда очень волновался. У них и разницы-то было — меньше полугода.  
Дом заполняла ночная тишина, только доносился через приоткрытое окно раскатистый храп дедушки Антонио с первого этажа — и это, наверное, значило, что с остальными тоже все в порядке. Мике утер слезы и кивнул.  
  
После этого сны не возвращались. День за днем, месяц за месяцем они отступали в прошлое, превращаясь в воспоминания и истаивая совсем. Мике с Тикусой о них больше не разговаривали. Только один раз, в Токио, когда они отправились туда все вместе — отец, Наоми-сан и они оба — на четырнадцатый день рождения Мике, воспоминания подошли и встали ненадолго рядом. В парке аттракционов Мике покупал мороженое со вкусом зеленого чая для Тикусы и шоколадное для себя, когда рядом с ним остановился, копаясь в карманах, его сверстник, японец с выкрашенными в светло-рыжий, почти желтый цвет волосами. Мике покосился на него — и сказал прежде, чем успел себя остановить:  
— Кен?  
— Э? — уставился на него парень, чуть не рассыпав мелочь. — Ты меня знаешь, что ли? Ты кто такой вообще?  
Он говорил отрывисто и резко — вовсе не так вежливо, как все здесь, и это тоже казалось знакомым.  
— Я… — начал Мике, но тут рядом с ним втерся Тикуса, быстро сказал: мой старший брат обознался, прости, извини, все в порядке, — и рыжий нахмурился на мгновение, будто пытался понять, как японец и гайдзин могут быть братьями, но потом махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
— Я давно его заметил, — сказал Тикуса, едва они отошли. — Смотрел, смотрел. Он нас не знает.  
— Но как же, — пробормотал Мике, машинально потирая лоб над правым глазом. Тикуса пожал плечами:  
— Его ведь с нами не было. В том доме в Четраро. Наверное, он вообще не видел тех снов, — и забрал у Мике свое мороженое.  
Солнечный день ненадолго потускнел. Взмывавшие высоко над головами, полные визга и хохота тележки «русских горок» и ползущее по небу колесо обозрения показались скучными.  
— А бабушки? — вдруг сообразил Мике. — И дедушка, и дяди, и папа?..  
Тикуса осмотрел мороженое, аккуратно откусил верхушку.  
— Они бы не молчали, — наконец сказал он. — Ты же их знаешь. Бабушки — точно. Если бы им такое снилось, они бы всем рассказали.  
— Но если дело в доме, то они тоже должны были, — начал Мике, и Тикуса задумался снова. Потом проговорил — уже совсем не так уверенно:  
— Может быть, им… Тем, кем они там были… Им просто не было так плохо?  
Мике не нашел, что на это ответить.  
  
Через несколько лет, когда Тикуса уезжал учиться в Тодай и жить в доме матери, а Мике оставался в Болонье, в пустой квартире, из которой изгнаны были все ненужные воспоминания, Тикуса сказал — уже перед посадкой на свой рейс в аэропорту Фьюмичино:  
— Что бы там ни было. Не езди туда один, онии-сан.  
— Даже мысли такой не было, — процедил Мике сквозь зубы; тогда он еще находился в стадии «продам-сожгу-взорву», и ехать в Четраро не собирался ни под каким видом. Тикуса сжал его ладонь в обеих своих и потребовал:  
— Обещай мне.  
Мике пообещал.  
  
***  
  
— Извини, — сказал Кёя, когда Мике закончил рассказывать. Сказал не сразу, сперва долго крутил в пальцах пустую банку из-под пива — Мике даже удивился, так не свойственны были Кёе мелкие нервные движения. — Это… плохие воспоминания. Если ты не хочешь туда ехать, не нужно.  
Мике выдохнул — и понял, что задерживал дыхание. Он так долго говорил — и оживляя словами старую полузабытую историю, все больше сомневался в ее истинности. Может быть, это просто цепочка дурацких совпадений, может, он что-нибудь такое прочитал, увидел обычный детский кошмар, напугал сам себя — и размышлениями об этом кошмаре заставил его возвращаться снова и снова; потом истолковал рисунки Тикусы так, как ему захотелось, потом они убедили друг друга в схожести снов… В конце концов, он просто не ждал, что Кёя поверит. Если бы не пиво, если бы не разговор о старом доме, ему бы и в голову не пришло все это рассказывать.  
За окнами, вдруг заметил Мике, занимался бледно-золотистый рассвет. Гостиная впервые за много лет показалась уютной. Теперь здесь действительно не было никаких воспоминаний, здесь был только Кёя, и он явно чувствовал себя неловко из-за полной ерунды, не стоившей беспокойства.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Мике и поднялся с дивана. Выдернул у Кёи из рук пустую банку, прихватил свою и пошел с ними к мусорному пакету. Потом вернулся и сказал, улыбаясь:  
— Я ведь буду там не один, верно?..  
  
Вскоре, подгадав к выходным еще пару дней посвободнее, они поехали в Четраро.  
  
  
**III**  
  
_Хибари Кёя и Рокудо Мукуро_  
   
В сумерках улица, которую Мике с трудом узнал, выглядела совсем пустой. Старые сады разрослись и прятали соседские дома так надежно, словно тут и вовсе никто не жил. Это было к лучшему — здороваться с соседями, рассказывать, как у него дела, и принимать опоздавшие на годы соболезнования Мике не стремился.  
Он перебрал ключи на связке, которую сегодня впервые за годы вынул из коробки со старыми вещами, нашел ключ от ворот и пошел их открывать, чтобы Кёя мог въехать. Ниссан с трудом развернулся, проехал в ворота, примял высокую траву за ними и остановился. Мике свел створки и снова щелкнул замком.  
— Ну вот, — сказал он, когда Кёя вышел из машины и остановился рядом. — Добро пожаловать в дом Эстранео.  
Дом, белевший в глубине сада, как будто постарел — всеми оставленный, он выглядел осевшим и заброшенным, пусть даже кто-то за ним и присматривал. Плитки дорожек потрескались и густо поросли травой, она шуршала под ногами сухо и резко, как бумага. Мике вдруг показалось, что шаг за шагом он наступает на старые следы, словно входит в свое собственное тело и никак не может войти, все время на шаг отставая. Ощущение было неприятное, от него бежал по шее и по рукам озноб и хотелось во что-нибудь закутаться.  
_Что-то не так,_ — пробормотал он, хотя плотно сжатые губы не шевельнулись, — _здесь что-то очень сильно не так, Хибари Кёя. Как тебе вообще пришло в голову сюда поехать?_  
_Помолчи,_ — отрывисто сказал Кёя совсем рядом, и Мике вздрогнул от неожиданности, такое раздражение зазвенело в его словах. — _Здесь безопасно. А твое прошлое меня не интересует._  
Мике показалось, что в руку повыше локтя впиваются твердые чужие пальцы, он вздрогнул, останавливаясь, — и ощущение пропало. Кёя, шедший позади, тоже замедлил шаги.  
— Что такое?  
— Ничего. — Мике передернул плечами, прогоняя озноб. — Ничего, Кёя, ерунда. Знаешь, как говорят — будто кто-то прошел по моей могиле. Это все из-за дома.  
— Можем уехать, — сказал Кёя, доставая из кармана телефон. — В любой отель.  
— Нет-нет. — Мике вытянул телефон из его рук, выключил и сунул обратно. — Чепуха, детские страхи. Мы остаемся.  
  
Дверь поддалась неохотно и отворилась со скрипом. Мике невольно ждал, что в доме будет пахнуть затхлостью, старой пылью и рассохшимся деревом, — но, похоже, насчет регулярной уборки Дино не соврал. Выключатель попался под руку сам собой, свет плеснул желтыми пятнами на знакомые с детства плитки мозаичного пола, на тяжелый деревянный комод у стены, на уходящий под потолок огромный гардероб… Сейчас, наверное, самое время представить, как бабушка Има говорит с кухни: «Вернулись, мальчики? А у меня и ужин готов», — подумал Мике и стиснул на мгновение зубы. Ничего такого не представилось — вместо этого накатило вдруг холодное, давящее ощущение чужого присутствия, враждебного и полного ненависти. Это что же, я сам? — невольно удивился Мике, — я так ненавижу этот дом? — и понял, что остановился, замерев, посреди холла, а Кёя терпеливо стоит рядом и ждет, пока он сдвинется с места.  
Мике прошел по первому этажу, включая везде свет — засияли натертыми боками кастрюли над большой плитой на кухне, рассыпали блики зеркала в гостиной, заиграли цветными отблесками пестрые стекла в дверях комнат. Стало спокойнее: дом оказался пустым и знакомым, призраки не пытались шагнуть из углов, предложить печенья или апельсинового сока, позвать кататься на мотороллере или смотреть на котят в соседском дворе. Кёя успел сходить к машине и теперь разгружал на широком кухонном столе пакеты — готовую еду они купили по дороге. Мике улыбнулся ему, проходя мимо, и взбежал на второй этаж.  
Спальни здесь стояли запертыми, пришлось подбирать ключи на связке — и вот тут наконец он ощутил ожидаемый запах пыли и пустоты. Постоял посреди своей детской комнаты, подумал, что если сесть на кровать, потом будет не прокашляться, — и не стал садиться. Вышел и запер дверь снова. В большой спальне бабушки Имельды похлопал дверцами шкафов и нашел запакованные в полиэтилен, никем не тронутые подушки и одеяла — у бабушки их всегда было больше, чем нужно. Перетащил все найденное в гостиную и сообщил, вернувшись на кухню:  
— Ночевать будем внизу. Наверху не так чисто.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Кёя. — Хочешь есть?  
   
С едой они расправились прямо за кухонным столом, а потом перебрались в гостиную. Мике развалился на одном из низких диванов, Кёя занял глубокое кресло. В уютной тишине Мике подумал, что идея сюда приехать оказалась не такой уж и плохой, — и почти уже собрался сказать об этом Кёе. Но усталость вдруг наползла медленным, неотвратимым приливом, заполнила глаза колючим песком, и Мике решил, что он сейчас буквально минутку полежит с закрытыми глазами, а потом скажет то, что собирался.  
— Я сделал это не ради тебя, Рокудо Мукуро, — проговорил Кёя, и ненависть в его голосе окатила Мике, как ледяная вода. — У меня свои интересы.  
Что случилось, — хотел спросить Мике, хотел приподняться и посмотреть на Кёю, но вдруг понял, что уже сидит на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и похлопывает по колену рукой в тонкой черной перчатке. На перчатке тускло поблескивали большие кольца. Все это было так странно, что Мике приоткрыл рот, — но почувствовал, как вместо этого губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
— Ну что ты, Хибари Кёя, — сказал он ласково и ядовито, — я бы никогда не заподозрил тебя в милосердии. Особенно если вспомнить, куда именно ты меня привез.  
— Хочешь обратно в Вендикаре? — поинтересовался знакомый и в то же время невыносимо, мучительно чужой голос. Мике — или тот, кем он сейчас был, — наконец повернул голову. Кёя, в черном костюме с приспущенным галстуком, сидел в кресле, упираясь локтями в подлокотники и вертя в пальцах какой-то узорчатый кубик. В серых глазах сквозила та же пронзительная, безжалостная ненависть.  
— О нет, — шевельнулись губы Мике. — Мне и здесь нравится, Кёя. Столько чудесных детских воспоминаний.  
Темная, загустевшая от времени злоба колыхнулась в сознании, Мике рванулся — и распахнул глаза, уставившись на Кёю почти в панике. Кёя, такой привычный в своих серых джинсах и темно-лиловой футболке, хмурился и внимательно смотрел на Мике. Зябкий холодок никуда не пропал, прокатился дрожью от плеч к запястьям. Мике оттолкнулся от дивана и сел, потер правый висок и лоб над бровью.  
— Что? — спросил Кёя. — Тебе опять что-то приснилось? Ты задремал.  
— Да, — тряхнул головой Мике. — Приснилось. — И, сам не понимая, почему спрашивает, добавил: — А тебе?  
Он ждал, что Кёя удивится, — но тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Я не засыпал.  
— Но?.. — продолжил Мике, не отводя взгляда.  
— Но мне что-то… показалось, — неохотно проговорил Кёя. — Как будто я другой. И ты тоже.  
— Как будто ты меня ненавидишь, — с неожиданной горечью подсказал Мике. — Да?  
Кёя кивнул и посмотрел в сторону. Сказал через несколько секунд тяжелого молчания:  
— Но это не так.  
— Я знаю, — криво улыбнулся Мике. — Мои родственники тоже ничего такого со мной на самом деле не творили, помнишь?  
Кёя кивнул снова, потом вскинул глаза:  
— Если ты передумал, мы можем уехать. Хоть прямо сейчас.  
Давай уедем, — хотел сказать Мике, — хватит с меня этих снов, давай остановимся в отеле, и я завтра же скажу Дино, что я продаю этот дом, и больше никогда…  
Столько чудесных детских воспоминаний, — повторил в голове его собственный голос, полный болезненной, мучительной издевки. Казалось, говорящий глумится над самим собой.  
— Я не передумал. — Мике стиснул зубы. — Все в порядке, Кёя.  
— Тогда остаемся, — кивнул Кёя так спокойно, будто ждал именно такого ответа. — Я хочу понять, что происходит. Нам ведь на самом деле ничего не угрожает. Ты смотрел сны несколько лет, и они никак не отразились на реальности. Да?  
Теперь он смотрел вопросительно, и Мике медленно сказал:  
— Да. Наверное.  
   
В ту последнюю ночь, когда ему снились кровь, огонь и смерть, его разбудил Тикуса. Мике шел в беспамятстве по коридорам, и вокруг него полыхала черным пламенем густая невообразимая злоба. Он перешагивал трупы — дяди Орсо, дедушки Анто, а вот и бабушка Имельда, старая злобная сука с разбитой головой, а потом отец, нелепо изломанное тело, искаженное от бессильной ярости лицо, — и вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то держит его за плечи, не дает идти дальше. Он рванулся, крепко сжимая в руке древко трезубца, собрался ударить вслепую — и проснулся. Проснулся посреди спальни, стоял, тяжело дыша и путаясь в простыне, которая волочилась за ним по полу. Тикуса стиснул его плечо, встряхнул еще раз. Пробормотал:  
— Ты ходил, — как будто это было не очевидно. И наконец разжал пальцы.  
  
— В последний раз… — наконец сказал Мике. — Когда я… Тикусе пришлось меня останавливать.  
Глухая тишина заложила уши, словно призрачная тень той гудящей черной злости.  
— Если что, — ответил Кёя, — тебя остановлю я.  
Помедлил и добавил:  
— Давай спать.  
Он и раньше так говорил. Обычно это значило: пора расходиться. Но сегодня Мике неожиданно остро ощутил их уединение в большом старом доме, и смутная тревога, сопровождавшая непонятные видения, едва не вырвалась словами: давай спать вместе.  
Это было бы глупо.  
Мике куснул губу и промолчал.  
— Ляжем здесь, — сказал Кёя, поднимаясь из кресла. — Я там. — И указал на второй диван.  
Когда он начал вытряхивать из пакетов подушки и одеяла, невесомо легкие и казавшиеся неуместными здесь, среди тяжелых старинных вещей, Мике встал и принялся помогать — в конце концов, Кёя ведь был у него в гостях. Кёя задумчиво молчал, расправляя свое одеяло. Потом выпрямился, замер с подушкой в руках. Будто медленно, неохотно принимал какое-то решение — и вот наконец принял.  
— Мне кажется, я его знаю, — медленно сказал он, и Мике тоже замер, стиснув в пальцах язычок молнии очередного пакета.  
— Кого?  
— Того человека, — сказал Кёя. Сжал и встряхнул подушку. — Который тебя ненавидит. Ну… Не тебя.  
— О, — сказал Мике, дернул молнию, едва не сорвав, и вытряхнул свое одеяло. — Ты думаешь, это… кто-то?  
— Это другие мы, — сказал Кёя так уверенно, словно говорил о чем-нибудь совершенно очевидном. — Не знаю. Из другого мира?  
Мике прикрыл глаза. Значит, это все было по-настоящему? Значит, другой он из другого мира провел пять лет в лаборатории, в ужасе и отчаянии, а потом убил — по-настоящему, своими руками — отца, и бабушку Имельду, и дедушку Антонио, и…  
— Я не рассказал сразу, — перебил его размышления Кёя. — Может быть, зря.  
— Что? — Мике обернулся. Теперь они стояли друг против друга, каждый возле своего дивана, разделенные журнальным столом.  
— Мне тогда было шестнадцать, — сказал Кёя. Отложил подушку и скрестил руки на груди. — Возле Намимори есть старый парк развлечений. Разрушенный. У нас было землетрясение. — Он дернул плечом, будто сам не понимал, зачем поясняет такие мелочи. — Я там тренировался. Бегал, прыгал… Неважно. — Он помолчал, качнулся на пятках. Взглянул на Мике прямо и спокойно. — И чуть не убился. Случайно. Подвернул ногу, провалился… Там было такое здание, тоже заброшенное. Я провалился в подвал. Сломал ногу, ударился головой, потерял сознание.  
— И… что? — осторожно спросил Мике, когда стало понятно, что теперь Кёя замолчал надолго.  
— Телефон тоже разбил, — хмуро сказал Кёя. — Меня нашли через два дня. А до того я видел сны.  
— Сны, — машинально проговорил Мике.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, — повторил Кёя имя, которым его двойник назвал двойника Мике. На самом деле это было не имя, конечно, но обращение — определенно. — Так звали человека, который… Я не видел его во сне. Но знал, что я там из-за него. Это было глупо.  
Мике моргнул, и Кёя пояснил:  
— Я так думал. Потом, в больнице. Думал, какой-то бред. Никто не виноват, что я упал. Но во сне был виновник… — Он качнул головой. — Была драка. Не помню точно. Потом я выздоровел и забыл. Вспомнил, когда ты рассказывал про свой дом. Решил, что неважно. Просто совпадение. Может быть, у всех есть двойники. Может, иногда такое случается. Просто тебе не повезло больше.  
   
Не повезло, подумал Мике и чуть не засмеялся. В очередной раз потер лоб.  
— Может быть, — сказал он после короткого размышления, — если снова уснуть… Мы что-нибудь о них узнаем.  
— Я тоже так решил, — кивнул Кёя. Закинул руку, взялся за ворот футболки сзади, собираясь ее стянуть, потом замер. Зачем-то сказал:  
— Здесь прохладно. — И сел на свой диван, не раздеваясь.  
В доме действительно было прохладно — но не настолько, чтобы опасаться замерзнуть под одеялом. От Кёиного нежелания раздеваться Мике стало не по себе, метнулись в голове две мысли сразу: он стесняется? Или — он ожидает неприятностей?  
Ни одна не одержала верх, Мике прогнал обе и пошел гасить свет. Возвращаясь в полумраке — в окна светила луна, наполняла гостиную бесформенными черными тенями — он увидел, что Кёя уже лег. Мике пробормотал «Спокойной ночи», нервно хмыкнул и добавил: «Надеюсь». Сбросил кроссовки и тоже нырнул под свое одеяло в джинсах и футболке. Повозился, расстегивая ширинку, чтобы не давила — и от этого простого движения мысли опять двинулись в каком-то сомнительном направлении, озноб сменился жаром; если бы Кёя интересовался мальчиками, — не в первый уже раз сказал себе Мике, — если бы Кёя тоже был «по всем», я бы наверняка заметил. Или нет?..  
Сон наползал неотвратимо, Мике чувствовал, как наливаются тяжестью руки и ноги, невозможно становится даже повернуться, чтобы лечь поудобнее, и размышления тоже двигаются все медленнее, цепляясь друг за друга и прокручиваясь по несколько раз. Кёя, — бессмысленно подумал Мике и провалился в глухую темноту.  
  
— …Будет война, — говорил Кёя, возвышаясь над ним. Не Кёя, — сказал себе Мике, — Хибари. Чужой незнакомый человек. Вот он стоит посреди ярко освещенной гостиной, пиджак расстегнут, одна рука в кармане, в другой по-прежнему узорчатый кубик, лиловый с серебром.  
Мике — или Рокудо Мукуро — смотрел на него снизу вверх, откинувшись на диване, разбросав руки по спинке. На лице, он чувствовал, застыла кривая улыбка.  
— Почему меня должны беспокоить ваши войны? — тем же ласковым, издевательским тоном ответил он. — Назови хоть одну причину.  
— Только поэтому ты здесь, а не в своей банке, — бросил Хибари. — Чтобы тебя спрятать, распечатали дом Эстранео. Это травоядное… Савада. Взял все на себя. Ты нужен на свободе.  
— Нужен? — насмешливо переспросил Мукуро. — Кому, Хибари Кёя? Тебе?  
Внутри дрогнуло что-то болезненное, туго скрученное, загнанное глубоко под сердце. Что-то чужое.  
— Мне, — Хибари наклонился к нему, в серых глазах сверкнули злые искры, — нужна твоя смерть. Но с этим я подожду.  
Мике стало так тошно, как не бывало даже в детстве, когда отец и бабушка Имельда творили с ним во сне невообразимые ужасы, выворачивавшие его наизнанку. Тот, кем он был, улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Сколько лет уже прошло, Кёя, а ты все не расстанешься с детскими фантазиями. В твоем возрасте пора фантазировать о чем-нибудь поинтере…  
Он не договорил — на горле сжались пальцы. Хибари двигался так быстро, что Мике не успел даже осознать это движение, а тот уже склонялся над его двойником, стискивая горло так, что дышать становилось почти невозможно. Улыбка на губах двойника как будто застыла.  
— Я буду убивать тебя медленно, — проговорил Хибари тихо, почти интимно. Его пальцы подрагивали в такт словам, сжимались все крепче. — Переломаю тебе все кости, разобью суставы, выпущу кровь. И буду смотреть, как ты умираешь у меня под ногами. Это достаточно интересно, Рокудо Мукуро?  
Губы двойника вздрогнули, но воздуха в горле не хватало ни на одно слово. Мике почувствовал неожиданную злость: видеть Кёю таким — чужим, полным ненависти и ярости — было до смешного обидно. Хватка на горле вдруг ослабла, Хибари нахмурился как будто с недоумением. Кёя, — отчаянно подумал Мике, словно позвал, — Кёя, я здесь!.. — и вновь не уследил за движением: его двойник рванулся, ударил, вывернулся из захвата, длинным, неуловимым нырком ускользнул с дивана и выпрямился во весь рост. В его руках, как по волшебству, возник трезубец — Мике узнал, вспомнил ощущение холодного древка в ладони.  
— А теперь поздороваемся как следует, Хибари Кёя, — сказал Мукуро, и металл зазвенел о металл: в руках Хибари тоже появилось оружие. Тонфы, вспомнил Мике непонятно откуда подцепленное слово, а потом его подхватил и закрутил водоворот атак и отступлений, невообразимо быстрых, отдававшихся в голове железным звоном, шорохом одежды, глухими неотчетливыми звуками ударов. Сражающиеся двигались так стремительно, что Мике не успевал понять, что происходит, — и когда его двойник оказался вдруг распростертым на низком и широком журнальном столе, а Хибари нависал над ним, прижимая горло тонфой, смог только удивиться.  
Хибари отвел голову и дернулся вперед, собираясь ударить лбом в переносицу. Мике каким-то чудом увернулся, скула взорвалась болью. Ему редко доводилось драться, и боль ошарашила его, снова сбила с толку — но двойник как будто вовсе не заметил удара.  
— Как же тебе это нравится, — насмешливо сказал он, шевельнул бедрами выразительно и непристойно.  
— Что ты говорил насчет фантазий? — Хибари склонился совсем низко и говорил прямо над ухом, злость в его голосе мешалась с непонятным весельем. — Хочешь разнообразия?  
Когда его зубы сжались на шее под ухом, острая боль прошила не только Мике, двойник тоже вздрогнул и глухо, сдавленно охнул.  
— Кёя!.. — с новым приступом злого отчаяния сказал Мике. — Кёя, перестань, хватит! — и понял, что сказал это вслух. Что его двойник сказал это вслух.  
Хибари отстранился и взглянул с презрительным непониманием. Через мгновение оно сменилось беспокойством, показавшимся Мике знакомым.  
— Кёя, — снова сказал он, высвободил руку и коснулся Кёиного лица, провел пальцами по скуле. Черная перчатка на руке была чужая, кольца посверкивали на ней холодно и тревожно, но прикосновение вышло таким, каким должно было быть. Когда Мике думал, что хотел бы прикоснуться к Кёе, — он хотел прикоснуться именно так.  
Хибари поймал его запястье, придавил к столу за головой, поймал и так же прижал другую руку — но эти движения хотя бы не были пугающе стремительными, их можно было заметить и осознать раньше, чем все заканчивалось. Мике смотрел, не пытаясь сопротивляться, и ему казалось, что свет мерцает, ослепительное сверкание люстры сменяется лунными полосами в темноте, и опять вспышка, и снова темнота. Хибари Кёя наклонился — его глаза мерцали тоже, то серые, то почти черные, — и коснулся приоткрытыми губами рта Мике: мягко, почти неуверенно. Ты здесь, — подумал Мике и подался навстречу, поцеловал сам — нежно и осторожно, словно на пробу. Кёя отстранился, провел языком по его губам, сперва по верхней, потом по нижней. Поцеловал снова. От него пахло зеленым чаем, зубной пастой, чудился даже еле заметный, на самом деле давно пропавший апельсиновый аромат. Мике успел обрадоваться: все в порядке, Кёя — это Кёя… а потом на его запястьях крепко сжались пальцы, чужие зубы стиснули его нижнюю губу, Мике дернулся, чувствуя, как вскипает смешанная с желанием злость, и яростно рванулся из захвата.  
Они перекатились, упали на пол — хорошо, что стол был совсем невысокий, и все же из легких вышибло воздух, Кёя — нет, Хибари — одной рукой теперь держал Мукуро за горло, другой дернул футболку, задрал к шее, грубо и больно стиснул сосок. Лампочки в люстре опять слепили глаза, под веками колко вскипали слезы. Не так, — яростно подумал Мике, — я хочу не так! — и злое отчаяние толкнуло его вперед, придавая сил. Вместо того чтобы ударить или оттолкнуть, Мике вцепился в чужие плечи — пальцы ощущали то шершавую ткань костюма, то мягкую футболку, — и потянул Кёю к себе: обнять, удержать, успокоить. Глупо, — сказал в его голове чужой холодный голос, но мгновение спустя Кёя ткнулся губами в его шею, неловко и осторожно, и Мике всхлипнул от облегчения. Свет погас снова, темнота, едва прорезанная лунными бликами, принесла спокойствие, и Мике запустил пальцы в Кёины волосы, перебрал жесткие пряди, мягко потянул. Кёя поднял голову, хрипло пробормотал: извини, я…  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Мике и потянулся поцеловать его по-настоящему. — Не останавливайся.  
И спокойствие сменилось жаждой — чистой, острой, лишенной ярости и ненависти и от этого еще сильнее сводящей с ума.  
Мике едва заметил, как они разделись — выкрутился торопливо из джинсов, не вставая, пока Кёя делал то же самое рядом, задевая его локтем и тяжело дыша; содрал футболку и потянулся помочь Кёе. Они так и остались на полу — в узком тесном пространстве между столом и диваном казалось безопаснее, некуда падать, невозможно быстро подняться; если опять вспыхнет свет, — мутно думал Мике, — если опять случится… это, как его ни назови, — тем двоим сложно будет отсюда выбраться, а нам и так удобно. Он прижимался к Кёе, с восторгом ощущая его всем телом, прикасался сам и позволял прикасаться к себе, захлебывался сладким прохладным воздухом, текущим из сада, таким знакомым на вкус, и все было так хорошо, что когда свет все-таки вспыхнул, когда накатила волной чужая ярость, смешанная теперь с болезненным, выворачивающим сердце недоумением, Мике просто подумал: не мешай мне. Двойник словно услышал его, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, — и темнота затопила их снова.  
  
***  
   
На диване было тесно, но уютно. Мике лежал, притиснутый Кёей к мягкой спинке, чувствовал спиной грубый диванный ворс, а грудью, бедром и коленом — Кёю. Вставать не хотелось. Он зажмурился и уткнулся лбом Кёе в висок. Было так тихо, что он слышал, как у Кёи подрагивают ресницы, как постукивает сердце — или это его собственный пульс?.. Такой спокойный и размеренный, как тиканье часов, и так же неуклонно навевающий сон.  
— Если это снова твои выходки, Рокудо Мукуро… — в знакомом чужом голосе Мике послышалось тщательно сдерживаемое напряжение, как будто что-то натягивалось и готово было лопнуть.  
— Не мои, — шевельнулись его губы. Слова прошелестели так тихо, что сам Мике едва их расслышал. Теперь он сидел на диване, по-прежнему обнаженный; голова Хибари лежала у него на бедре, и серые глаза целились прямо в лицо. — Или мои, но…  
— Ты!… — Хибари дернулся. Мукуро опустил ладонь ему на грудь, мягко, даже не пытаясь надавить, но Хибари замер.  
— Послушай меня, Кёя. Ты говорил, что мое прошлое тебя не интересует, и все же…  
Мике стало холодно, на мгновение он ощутил застывающий на плечах и руках пот, колючую спинку дивана, слишком теплое и угловатое плечо Кёи. Потом Мукуро продолжил:  
— Когда я был здесь… в прошлый раз, — его голос исказил больной напряженный смешок, — мне снились сны.  
Его пальцы ласкали шею Хибари — рассеянно, почти незаметно пробегали под подбородком, по кадыку, к ямке между ключиц. Хибари не шевелился, смотрел с тем же пристальным вниманием. Молчал.  
— То есть, мне, разумеется, снилось множество снов, — неторопливо уточнил Мукуро. — Каждую ночь, и днем иногда тоже. Неважно, эти были особенные. Не учебные, если ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать. По правде говоря, я и сам не сразу это понял.  
Тебе снился я, — подумал Мике, чувствуя, как встают дыбом волоски на предплечьях, как по рукам бегут мурашки. Тебе — там, в твоих кошмарах, среди огня и смерти — снилось, что у тебя лето и каникулы, что бабушки пекут тебе печенье, дяди катают на мотороллере и водят ловить головастиков, что тебя все любят, что ты…  
— …счастливый, беспечный центр их вселенной, — говорил Мукуро. — Что я, представь себе, Кёя, нормальный. Сложно вообразить, да?.. Какой-то другой я, в другом мире — чудесном сказочном мире, где все так замечательно иначе.  
— Ты его ненавидел, — вдруг сказал Хибари, и его голос, слегка хриплый, резанул Мике неожиданным пониманием, почти сочувствием.  
— Немного, — тихо засмеялся Мукуро. — Совсем чуть-чуть. Мне и без него было кого ненавидеть. А потом я ушел, и мы с ним больше не встречались. Я и забыл совсем, слишком много всего случилось с тех пор. Но теперь…  
— Ты думаешь, он здесь, — сказал вдруг Хибари, и Мике мимолетно поразился тому, как быстро тот все понял. И тому, что он совсем не удивлен. — Снова в этом доме. Тогда же, когда и ты.  
— Они, — после недолгого молчания сказал Мукуро. — Не он, Кёя. Они оба. И у них все… — «иначе», подумал Мике, «по-другому». «Хорошо». Но Мукуро не договорил.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал Хибари. И замолчал надолго. Мике смотрел на него глазами Мукуро и в то же время своими собственными, отмечал, отстраненно и прохладно, резкую вертикальную складку между бровей, здесь у Кёи такой не было. И подернутые розовой каймой недосыпа края век. И спокойное, задумчивое, наконец-то не искаженное ненавистью лицо — такое красивое. Как у настоящего Кёи. Мике не знал, о чем думает Мукуро, не чувствовал ни боли, ни тоски, ни смертельной злобы, и все же ему было страшно — так страшно, как бывает за миг до падения, когда уже чувствуешь, что равновесие потеряно безвозвратно.  
— Хочешь отсюда уехать? — проговорил Хибари. Сочувствие спряталось куда-то глубоко, но не исчезло. — Плевать на Саваду. Я что-нибудь…  
— Нет, — перебил Мукуро. Сжал на мгновение ладонь на его горле, потом провел большим пальцем по линии подбородка, дотянулся до губ и прижал палец, словно запечатывая возражения. — Останемся, Кёя. Ты прав — здесь безопасно.  
Когда он наклонился к Хибари — так медленно, так осторожно, словно показывал дикому неприрученному животному, что ничем ему не угрожает, — Мике вдруг показалось, что вот теперь — не часом, не минутой раньше, — он видит что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Это ощущение, неловкое и мучительное, выкинуло его из полудремы в явь, он дернулся от неожиданности, и Кёя, чтобы не слететь с дивана, ухватил его покрепче.  
— Что?.. — спросил он, так вскидываясь, что понятно стало: он тоже задремал. Может быть, видел то же самое.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Мике и улыбнулся: взлохмаченный и встревоженный, Кёя все равно был красивым — и совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость забавным. — Я думаю, теперь все хорошо.


End file.
